


Feral

by AnonymouslyAfraid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based partially on real events, Coercion, I consider both of them victims so pls do not comment saying one should die, Incest, LISTING TRIGGER WARNINGS, M/M, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Rape, Self Image Issues, Self Loathing, This fic is in no way connected to my other Underfell fic, Underfell, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAfraid/pseuds/AnonymouslyAfraid
Summary: Papyrus is an optimistic, loving and caring person, and Sans loves that about his little brother.It's just too bad that the Universe they live in is intent on crushing every last bit of Hope and Joy out of the both of them.





	1. Sans

It was, more or less, a subtle thing.  
Papyrus had always been a rough, energetic kid. Sans had never minded his enthusiasm, but he cherished his optimism in the bleak situation they were trapped in. It had seemed like he was a shining beacon of hope where Sans had little hope to spare.  
But, like everyone in the hellhole called the Underground, that optimism was worn away over time. He was still eager to please and relatively affectionate, and Sans still loved him very much.  
Monsters started saying things.  
Papyrus was small- food was scarce, and he liked to share with those who needed it. His height and weight suffered for it, and now that he was getting older, his size was becoming an issue. Others were calling him weak and pathetic, despite all of his attempts to show how strong he really was. Sans didn’t have that issue, he was pretty big-boned and had been born earlier, when things were still going downhill instead of when it hit rock bottom.  
Sans had done his best to reassure his younger brother, that his strength and size weren’t important, that he cherished him for his kindness… But monsters kept attacking, verbally and physically. Papyrus had a hard time believing Sans’ words.  
It got to the point at which Papyrus began asking to spar with Sans, in the hopes of being seen as stronger. He knew Sans had limits and low HP, and he kept those in mind, always smiling bright when Sans let him win.  
But those smiles started fading. He started fighting harder- more often. He got snippy, lashing out at Sans even when they were safe at home.  
Whoever told Papyrus that sexual conquest was his path to success had doomed them both.  
Papyrus had always been cuddly and affectionate, and Sans had at first been happy to see Papyrus once again showing that side of himself again… But, the touches got more intimate. He would kiss Sans longer than he had to, let his hands wander beneath his clothes, press close and climb into his lap.  
It made Sans uncomfortable, but he didn’t know how to say it. He was just happy his brother seemed to be regaining some of his softer side. Or so he thought.  
The question was rather sudden, out of nowhere, Papyrus asking about sex. Sans, of course, was embarrassed to give an answer- but the questions continued. He started asking more, specific things. He questioned Sans into a corner he couldn’t find a way out of, begging him softly and gently to show him how it was done. Sans didn’t want to, but Papyrus insisted. And kept insisting, until he gave in.  
And the next week, he asked to do it again. And again. And then he didn’t ask, straddling Sans and kissing him and feeling up his bones. It became normal for Papyrus to suddenly initiate it, and Sans had felt that maybe he could let him get away with it at home-  
But then Papyrus started doing it in public. Kissing him, feeling him. It was uncomfortable, and other monsters were watching, and whenever he asked to stop- even quietly- even just trying to pull away a little, Papyrus would snap at him. He would shame Sans for denying his affections, and Sans couldn’t find it in himself to deny affection from his brother- even though he knew he didn’t want this, and that it made him feel gross and uncomfortable afterwards. He tried to convince himself that because he felt good and liked it when it happened, that it was okay.  
But it wasn’t okay. Sans wasn’t okay. He’d started getting jumpy and harsh, pushing away anyone who tried to get close, refusing even to hug someone he trusted. He didn’t feel comfortable anymore.  
He tried hiding in his own home, but he was too big. He couldn’t fit anywhere, he couldn’t hide beneath anything, he couldn’t squeeze into a small space. Papyrus would scold him for trying to hide, telling Sans that he was just trying to make him feel good.  
When Sans even found out what he would call what Papyrus did to him- it took so, so long, and it came from a stranger behind a door he’d never even meet face-to-face-- He was scared to tell anyone. He didn’t think his brother could be cruel, but he knew that wasn’t true. He just wanted to believe his brother was still sweet and loving like he used to be.  
When he got the courage to tell anyone though, they didn’t believe him.  
Papyrus was a small monster- he was bigger, he had to be stronger. He couldn’t let a tiny monster like Papyrus push him around. Or, worse still, they would turn on him- call him disgusting for trying to trick them into attacking a weaker monster for him- for lying to them. He tried to tell them, but no one would listen. So he stopped trying to tell anyone.  
His HP had been dropping, and it kept dropping. Papyrus only got angrier, lashing out and blaming Sans, calling him a liar as well for saying that he ever thought Papyrus was kind and sweet, that he ever loved him- because if he loved him his HP would still be high and he wouldn’t be losing hope so fast--  
Sans’ HP hit one. He wanted to hide, to run away, to be small and soft and cute so monsters wouldn’t think he wasn’t threatening- wouldn’t think he was lying when he said he was being hurt- that he could hide somewhere for once. So maybe Papyrus wouldn’t have hurt him, because if he was small and cute, Papyrus would’ve never even thought of trying to fight him in the first place.  
Maybe his brother would still love and care about him for real if he had been small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Do NOT comment at ALL if you're going to say 'PAPYRUS SHOULD DIE' or something to the same effect, intending harm upon him. ***  
> Neither of them really wanted this. Both of them are miserable.  
> // Do not ask what part of this work is based on real events. //
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Papyrus

Papyrus himself hadn't really noticed it that much when it happened.  
Monsters had always been mean, cruel even, but he always tried to keep up his optimism- his belief that everyone deserved better. But... It only got harder, as he grew. His brother, always supportive, insisted that his better traits were those that no one else really showed.  
But, other monsters insisted differently. Many more voices would speak up to tell him he was weak for being kind- and even if the kindness was directed towards them, most monsters would still insult him for it. They would call him weak for all of the reasons Sans said he was strong.  
He was small, and he was soft-hearted, and he only wanted to help. Sans wasn't like that. Sans wasn't insulted like he was.  
Sans was rough, and though he might show Papyrus kindness and love, he never showed it to anyone else. He was always distant and cold and intimidating- he was huge, and powerful, and no one ever really doubted his strength.  
Papyrus wanted that. He wanted that so badly, to be seen as strong. He wanted people to like him.  
He wanted people to stop trying to get rid of him, because they thought he shouldn't live. Because he was weak. Because he was...  
He asked Sans for help- to spar with him, and help him get stronger. He knew his brother wasn't as tough as he might look- he was certainly strong. His magic was complex and incredible, and no one wanted to face off with him, no one ever wanted to kill Sans because he was too small, or weak, or nice. He loved every time he won, because that meant he was strong! But... It didn't help. Monsters kept attacking him, monsters kept trying to get rid of him.  
It just started to get frustrating, that even if he could win with Sans, he couldn't win with anyone else. Because no one else believed that he was strong- even when he showed them, even when he beat them. Maybe it was because he didn't kill them- but he could never bring himself to kill someone.  
Some kind soul told him a different way to win. A different way to be recognized as strong and powerful. A way that people would recognize he wasn't just a worthless waste of magic.  
But, the only one he could even practice it on was his brother. He loved his brother a lot- and he had been neglecting to show that... So, he could fix two things in one fell swoop!  
He started it slow, to ease Sans into it. He knew his brother wasn't exactly familiar with this, and he wanted to make sure he knew it was okay. Papyrus himself wasn't very familiar with it either, to be honest. He kept having to research what to do, how to act... Of course, toning it down a little bit, because he never wanted to hurt Sans.  
He just wanted to practice with someone he trusted and cared about, and he only knew so much, he just wanted to be stronger. Didn't Sans want that too? So that he wasn't in danger? So that he didn't need to fight for his life?  
Of course, Sans did give in. And Papyrus kept doing it, because he felt he was getting better, and that Sans was really enjoying it. So, he took it outside, to show others how strong and successful he was.  
But Sans kept insisting he stopped. He didn't understand why- and... he never meant to snap at Sans, but it was just so frustrating! He'd gotten so far, he'd been doing so well! Didn't Sans like it too? Didn't he want Papyrus to love him? He didn't understand that after getting so far, why Sans would want to stop helping him so suddenly, and he certainly never ever meant to get so angry with him, but he just wanted to be seen as strong for once. Like Sans was.  
Was it so wrong to want to be accepted?  
But, soon, Sans stopped being so nice to him. He started getting meaner, and avoiding Papyrus, and hiding from him. But wasn't Sans always the one who'd claimed he loved him? Wasn't Sans the one who'd supported him, and cared about him...?  
Wasn't he?  
Papyrus wasn't so sure. He just wanted to make Sans happy, and he wanted to make others like him, and he was trying his best but his best was never enough. His best was never recognized. His kindness, his love, anything he tried just wasn't enough. He didn't know what to do, and it made him angry and frustrated.  
Then, some monsters- only a few, and he recognized them well- claimed he was hurting his brother. They were monsters who never cared for Papyrus, and who always tried to hurt him, and... he only got angrier when they said he was hurting the only Monster he cared about. They claimed they saw him hurting Sans, but he'd never hurt Sans. He would never, ever hurt his brother.  
But it all got worse, after. Sans' HP- which he claimed Papyrus kept high- started dropping. But why would it be dropping? He'd been caring and loving Sans so much, why would it be dropping when he was trying his hardest?!  
Unless he wasn't really the one keeping his HP high, and Sans had only been lying to him. That he had never cared about Papyrus' actions or anything- that he was only saying it for- for some reason he couldn't even comprehend! Was it so that Papyrus wouldn't feel worthless? Because he already felt worthless! And maybe he was, if the only monster who'd cared about him- "Cared" about him- had actually been lying to his face and--  
Papyrus gave up trying to be nice. It wasn't getting him anywhere, and it was only hurting him more than it was helping. If no one could love him when he tried to love them, then he could just stop trying to love them. He could stop holding back, and he could stop trying. If no one would really believe he was good, then, he may as well be the worst.  
It just hurt to much to try and keep a smile with so much falling down around him. So he stopped caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you're trying your hardest to do the right thing and you don't even know you're fucking up
> 
> *** Do NOT comment at ALL if you're going to say 'PAPYRUS SHOULD DIE' or something to the same effect, intending harm upon him. ***
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
